A Night to Remember
by Smegal
Summary: After a night with Draco, Ginny gets somthing. will she keep it from him or will he find out anyway. I stink at summarys so just R&R please Pairings: DG, RH, others as the story goes on
1. Gone

Author's note: Hey I was just watching T.V. and it gave me an idea so I thought why not write it down, so I did. Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. I just own the plot.

**A Night to Remember **

**Chapter 1 Gone**

Ginny woke up one morning trying to remember what happened the night before. All she could remember were images and one very important conversation.

**FLASHBACK **

Ginny was sitting under an oak tree outside on the Hogwarts grounds. Tonight is the last night of her sixth year at school, of course there were parties going on all over the school, but she didn't feel like being apart of any of them she just wanted to be alone. At that moment she was startled for her thoughts.

"what are you doing out here all by yourself?" a male voice behind her said

Ginny looked around and saw who the speaker was. "what's it to you, Malfoy?" Ginny said throwing the blonde haired boy an evil stare.

"well I came out here to get some fresh air and I stumbled upon you Weasley. So may I ask you why you're out here?" Malfoy said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"must I have a reason to just want some privacy, Malfoy?" Ginny said

"well since you look so stressed, and I'm such a nice guy, would you like to walk with me?" Draco asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said "sure, I guess" with a sigh.

He helped her up and they started walking. Draco couldn't help but notice how much Ginny had grown over the years. She was about 5'3 and Draco was a good 6'1. you couldn't tell because of her robes but she had nice curves and long auburn color hair. Her lips were round and full and her eyes where a pretty color brown. Now Draco on the other hand was tall and handsome, he had a nice muscular build and his silver blonde hair hung in his steel gray eyes.

They had been walking in silence for awhile, neither of them wanted to break the silence, but finally Draco said something.

"so, what are you doing this summer?" he asked

"I don't know, I guess I'll laze about or maybe I'll go sight seeing in London. What are you going to do this summer?" Ginny said looking up at Draco.

"well I don't really know, I'll do anything to get me out of that stupid place my parents call a house." Draco said

"But I thought you liked your parents and the Malfoy Manor" Ginny said confused

"Hell no! I mean I love my mother, it's my father that I hate, he thinks I should become a deatheater and fallow his footsteps but I won't" Draco said angrily

"why not?" Ginny asked

"because I don't believe in what he's doing. I mean what's the point in killing hundreds of people just for sport?" Draco said

"but won't he take the Malfoy fortune away from you?" asked Ginny

"I don't care if he does because really, I'm richer then him an he doesn't know it" Draco said with a smirk

"How?" Ginny was confused

"because I've put some money into investments and many of my relatives have left me a good amount of money, but lets get off this subject and talk about something else" Draco said looking at his feet

"so are you going to move out of the manor this summer?" Ginny asked

"yea, if I can find a nice flat somewhere or maybe a small house"

"well that's cool" Ginny said as they kept walking. They continued talking about family, friends and themselves. But then they came to an awkward silence. Draco thought to himself and then out of nowhere Draco grabbed Ginny by the shoulders and kissed her. Draco had been wanting to do that for a long time now and he was enjoying the kiss.

Ginny was shocked by Draco's actions, but she didn't pull away. Her brain was telling her to stop because this was wrong and Ron and her other brothers would be upset if they saw her right now. But her body was telling her to keep going because he was a damn good kisser. So of course her body won. It was Draco who pulled away first.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I shouldn't of done that" he said looking at his shoes

Ginny was surprised because he just said her name but then she said "it's just as much as my fault as it is yours, I could of turned you down" Ginny said with a smirk

"well in that case…" Draco said as he took Ginny's face in his hands once again and kissed her softly on the lips. the kiss intensified, Draco was licking her lips for entry and when her mouth parted it was like an explosion, their tongs collided. Ginny only pulled away to get air. She wrapped her arms around him and he said

"let's go to my room so nobody can walk in on us" in a husky voice

"ok" Ginny said quietly

When they were walking into the castle they were both in a kind of trance all they could think about was what's going to happen next. When they got to Draco's room things started heating up again.

Draco threw Ginny on his bed and got on top of her. Draco ran his hands up Ginny's shirt and took it off of her. Ginny was also struggling with the buttons on Draco's shirt; she was undoing them as fast as she could. When they were both shirtless, Draco captured Ginny's mouth in a kiss as he was undoing her bra. Ginny was running her hands over Draco's nice chest. When Draco finally got Ginny's bra off all he could do was stare at her, at how pretty she really was. He was brought back to reality when he noticed tightness in his pants.

"you're beautiful" Draco said smiling at Ginny

That's was the first time she had seen Draco smile and it was the first time anyone had ever told her she was beautiful "thanks" was all Ginny could say to the man she was falling for.

The night went on and Ginny lost something very important to her, her virginity

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ginny sat up in a bed that didn't belong to her, she must be in Draco's room because the whole room was decorated green and silver, the colors of Slytherin. But where was Draco?

"Draco, are you here?" Ginny yelled but there was no answer. So she got out of bed and put on her clothes. She was about to leave when something on Draco's desk caught her eye. It was a letter addressed to her. Ginny looked at it with hesitation, but she picked it up and started reading it.

_My Dearest Ginny,_

_Last night was wonderful, but I have to leave early this morning because my mother was killed last night by lord Voldemort. I need to go see if there's anything left of the house and if I find my father there I will kill him. I hope to see you again but I'm not sure if I can, so if I don't I want to tell you that I love you, Ginny and I will never forget you._

_Good bye, my Love_

_Draco _

The letter was short and didn't explain much, but it left Ginny in tears.she read it over again to see if it was true. How could he leave her now? After what they had last night? No! she didn't believe the letter. He must be playing a trick Ginny thought.

She went down to the entrance hall some people where waiting for the train and others were saying there good byes. She spotted a prefect guarding the door.

"did Draco Malfoy leave this morning?" Ginny asked the prefect

"yes he left before the sun came up, why?" said the prefect

Ginny began crying again. She ran into the closest empty class room she could find. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, he was gone…

A/N: I hope ya'll liked it. Send me a review if you have any suggestions. And I should have the next chapter up by the end of the week if I get a chance. So Review Please!


	2. Diagon Alley

A/N: hey! Thanks for all the reviews, I know you said that it felt rushed but I kind of had to rush the first chapter, but I hope this chapter is better than the first one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters except David

**A Night to Remember**

**Chapter 2 Diagon Alley**

It had been at least 4 years since that night Ginny had with Draco. The sadness had healed, but Ginny still thought of Draco every day. She wondered what he was doing right now. What if he had found the love of his life or if he was dead. She had to stop thinking like this, but deep down inside she knew she couldn't forget him.

Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table in the burrow as she thought of these things. Mrs.Weasley was cooking breakfast and Mr.Weasley was sitting in the den reading the Daily Prophet, when a small blonde haired boy ran over to where Ginny was sitting.

"good morning, mommy!" the little boy said as he gave Ginny a hug.

"David, honey what are you doing up so early?" Ginny said to the boy hanging on her neck.

"I wanted to see you mommy and grandpa said that uncle Ron and Uncle Harry are coming over today" David said with a grin

"yes, but they won't be over till later" Ginny said looking at David whose expression turned from pure joy to Disappointed.

"Ohh" was all he could say

"Come on, lets get you washed up for breakfast" Ginny said picking up David and carrying him up the stairs.

"but mum, I'm almost 5 now so I can wash myself" David said with an impatient look

"yes I know, so go ahead and if you have any trouble call me, I'll be in your room"

"ooohhh thanks mommy!" he said giving her a big hug

David went in the bathroom and started the water. He was a small and slender boy with the same eyes and hair as his father. he looked so much like Draco. When Ginny was Pregnant she never told her parents who the father was, all she told them was that he had left her when she became pregnant. But when David was born, there was no denying the platinum blonde hair and the silver eyes. After that everyone knew, Malfoy was the father. of course Ron and Harry were furious, they hated the fact that Malfoy, their worst enemy, had got Ginny pregnant and left her. As David got older Ron and Harry had become sort of father figures and they spoil David, that's why he loves them so much. David is a good kid he still throws his temper tantrums every now and then but other wise he has a good heart. He was the only thing that made Ginny happy. So after David was washed and dressed for the day, Ginny was playing with him on the floor of his bedroom.

"mommy, where is my daddy?" David asked not looking up from his toys

"what?" Ginny said surprised

"How come I don't have a daddy? Because a lot of my friends do" David asked looking Ginny straight in the eyes

"your daddy left us" Ginny said looking at her hands

"will he come back?" David asked curiously

"I don't know, maybe" Ginny said on the verge of tears

"I hope he does" David said with a smile, he was trying to cheer his mother up

Ginny put her son in her lap and held him

"I love you, mommy" David said looking up at her

" I love you too" Ginny said pulling him tighter

They sat there holding each other for awhile until the door bell rang and they could hear the voices of Harry, Ron and Hermione. As soon as this happened David jumped out of Ginny's arms and ran down the hall. Ginny on the other hand took her time to clean herself up before she went down to breakfast, but when she entered the kitchen, David came up to her

"mommy mommy! Uncle Ron said that he would take us to Diagon ally today if you wanted to, so can we go mommy? Please?"

"of course we can, but let's eat breakfast first" Ginny said looking at her brother.

"yes, your mother is right" Ron said walking over to the table and sitting down next to Hermione. Ron and Hermione had been dating for at least 3 years now. Ginny could still remember when they first started dating, the only thought she remembered thinking was, Finally!

Ginny sat down and started eating, but she had the feeling that someone was watching her. She looked up and saw the deep green eyes of Harry Potter. Ginny had gotten over the little crush, she had on him, along time ago. As soon as their eyes meet, he shot her a small grin and looked down at his food. Harry had always been there for Ginny, through her pregnancy, Birth and the raising of David. He was her number one supporter and she appreciated his help. Then she was torn from her thoughts by Mrs. Weasley.

"Did you all hear about Angelina being Pregnant? Because Fred told us last week" Mrs. Weasley said with a smile

Fred and Angelina had gotten married two years ago. They were living happily somewhere in the country.

"that's great! Soon you'll have someone to play with more often David, won't that be fun?" Hermione asked the little boy

"yea, I can't wait" David said although he didn't sound like he meant it, because he likes being the center of attention.

"so Harry, how are things going at work?" Ginny asked changing the subject. Harry has been an auror for over a year now and he really seems to enjoy it.

"it going as normal as it can be. Nobody's gotten hurt or anything" Harry said avoiding Ginny's eyes

"well that's good" Ginny said smiling and continued eating

They ate their breakfast in silence most of the time except there were a few sounds of burping coming from David who just grinned in apology. When the were done eating Ron stood up and said

"shall we go then?"

They put on their cloaks and gathered around the fire place. They split up into two groups, Ron and Harry stepped into the large fire place and Ron grabbed a handful of ash.

"Diagon Alley!" he yelled as he dropped the ash and they vanished in a large flame.

Ginny, David and Hermione stepped up, it was their turn, so when they were engulfed into a fire, they appeared again in the streets of the biggest wizarding market place in London. When they got there they made there way to the largest building called Gringotts. After they had retrieved their money from the bank, they split up. Harry, Ron and David made their way to Quidditch Quality Supply's and Ginny and Hermione went to Madam Malkin's robes for all Occasions

"I need some new dress robes, come help me pick some out" Hermione said to Ginny

As they were scanning the racks of robes, Hermione thought it would be a good time for a chat.

"Do you think that Ron really loves me?" Hermione said looking a purple Dress robe

"what? of course he does why would you ask a question like that?"

"I donno, sometimes he doesn't show it and I wonder if he's ever going to ask me to marry him" Hermione said

"Ron's just shy, that's all, trust me he going to ask you sometime" Ginny said holding up an aqua dress robe

"why did he say something to you?" Hermione said with a smirk

"No" Ginny said firmly, looking Hermione straight in the eye. Even thought she overheard Ron talking to Harry about it, a couple of weeks ago.

When Hermione had bought a pretty ocean blue dress robe. They left the shop and headed to the ice cream parlor, laughing at one of Ginny's jokes as they went. When they reached the Parlor they ordered a couple of ice cream cones and found a table.

"so how are you doing with David these days?" Hermione asked Ginny

"he's good, but you will never believe what he asked me this morning…" Ginny told Hermione about David asking about Draco and how it surprised her.

"well do you think he will come back?" Hermione asked her seriously

"I don't know, I mean I wouldn't know what to do if he did" Ginny said looking at her ice cream.

"he might, you never know" they sat in silence eating their Ice cream thinking of what it would be like if Draco returned.

When Harry ran into the shop he looked like he had just seen a ghost. He went over to the girl's table

"Ginny come quick! It's David he walked away from us and we can't find him any where" Harry said out of breath

"WHAT!" Ginny yelled getting up and leaving Hermione at the table. When she got outside she started searching franticly.

"over here! this is where we last saw him" Ron said standing next to the Quidditch shop.

"oohh Gods! What if he wondered into Knock Turn alley?" Ginny said looking for his bleach blonde hair. She was walking down Diagon alley at a fast pace looking for her son. Every minute felt like a lifetime and finally after about ten minutes of searching she spotted him looking at the animals in Eeylops Owl Emporium. She marched over to him. But little did she know that someone was watching them.

"David Andrew Malfoy! I am furious with you right now! How dare you walk away from Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry and not tell them! Don't you ever do something like that again. Do you hear me?" Ginny said with nostrils flaring.

"yes mommy, I'm sorry" David said looking down at his feet

"good no let's go find the others" Ginny said taking the boy's hand

As they walked off a figure emerged from the shadows, the person had been watching the whole thing and had found it very interesting. As soon as they got out of sight the person apparated to an apartment living room. When the person got there they heard a male voice coming from another room.

"who's there?" the man said walking to his living room

"hello Draco" said a cool women's voice

"oohh it's you, how are you Pansy?" Draco said shaking her hand

"good as can be, but I just saw something in Diagon alley that you might want to hear about" Pansy said sitting on the couch

"oohh yea and what did you see? Draco said sarcastically

" I saw your son" Pansy said looking into Draco's horror struck eyes

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Ha! I left you with a Cliffie. Sorry if it's a little confusing, I wrote it late at night. So tell me how you think the story is going and if I should continue writing it. Just click the little go button and send me a message. Thanks again for all the reviews! HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!


	3. Meeting Up

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm sorry this took awhile to get out. I've been busy reading the 5th Harry Potter book again, to refresh my memory, since the 6th book is coming out in 5 days! AAHHHH! Yep so here you go tell me if this chapter is better then that last two.

Disclaimer: I only own David and the plot.

**Chapter 3 Meeting Up**

It took a few seconds for Draco's brain to process what he had just heard. He was pacing his living room. How could he have a son and not know about it? I mean yes, he had thought about having kids one day, but he also thought he wouldn't have to worry about stuff like that for a couple more years. So many questions ran through his head as he crossed his arms in concentration.

"Are you sure it's mine?" Draco asked not looking at Pansy

"Yes, I'm quite positive, Draco, he looks exactly like you did when you were little" Pansy and Draco had grown up together because, being as they were both pure bloods, their mothers were very good friends.

"Who's the mother?" Draco said seriously

"My god Draco! How many girls have you shagged? It can't be that many!" Pansy said with a smirk.

"That's not funny; now tell me who she is!" Draco said as his fist curled

"Fine, don't get your knickers in a wad, her name is…" she started

"Yes?" Draco said listening intently

"Err…Ginny Weasley, yes that's it, I'd forgotten for a moment" Pansy said picking up one of the magazines lying on the couch.

"What?" Draco said in a whisper

"Yeah I know, it surprised me too" she said flipping through the pages of the magazine "but the boy, he looks about five years old. His name is David something Malfoy, I can't remember it all"

"I can't believe this! Why didn't she tell me?" Draco said, anger rising within him.

"It's a fact, mate, you're a dad, well look on the bright side, at least she's a pure blood." Pansy said trying to lighten the mood.

Draco rounded on Pansy; this last statement had touched a nerve "How can you care about something as dumb as that right now? I mean, Bloody Hell, I just found out that I have had a son for the last 5 years!"

"Well don't get mad at me, it's your problem." Pansy said getting up and heading for the door.

"Pansy wait! What should I do about it?" Draco shouted after her

Pansy turned to look at the man standing in his living room remembering back to when they were five and they did everything together. She remembered the day when Draco broke his father's wand and he had asked her what to do. He had the same expression today as he did many years ago, fear.

"I think you should go find her and talk to her, hear what she has to say. She probably has a good reason for keeping your son away from you, all this time." She said looking into the deep gray eyes of her old friend

"Thanks Pans, for everything." He said still looking worried

"Oohh and Draco, don't lose your temper" Pansy said with a grin as she left the Draco's flat.

When the door shut behind her, Draco fell back down on his couch and placed his throbbing head in his hands. He had so many questions to ask anyone who would listen. _Where would she be? How was he going to find her? _And _why hadn't she even tried to tell him any of this? _Draco thought of going to go look for her tonight, but it was getting late and he was tired. So he got a glass of water from the kitchen and went off to bed.

When Draco reached his room, he put the glass of water down on his desk and got undressed. Draco's room wasn't very big, but it most defiantly wasn't small. He had a large four poster bed with green and black sheets on it. He had a desk on the left wall and over the desk he had two windows looking out over London. On the right side of his bedroom was his walk in closet, the clothes in the closet were mostly the color back but there were some white and gray shirts.

He liked living alone most of the time because nobody was telling him what to do, or what to eat. He was a free man, but occasionally he felt an empty spot in his life that no one could fill, no one but Ginny Weasley. For all these years he had thought that she had moved on with her life and forgotten all about him, because she had never sent him an owl. But now that he thinks about it, he had never gone looking for her either. He liked to call it a loss of communication.

Now how was he going to handle things? A son, Draco Malfoy had a son; it hadn't really hit him until this moment. He wondered what his son was like, and if he had been treated like a Malfoy all these years. Has his son had a good life? Knowing that Ginny was a kind and caring person, she probably made a wonderful mother. He wished he could see them right now and talk to them. He wanted to hold them close, and never let go.

"Yes" Draco said to himself "I will find them tomorrow." And with those word pasted in his mind, he drifted off to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The sun was starting to come up over the Burrow, when Ginny was awoken by the sound of David crying.

"Oh god!" she said getting out of her bed quickly, and looking over at the clock it read 7:30. When she opened the door to the Hall, she could smell bacon. Mrs. Weasley must be up, cooking breakfast for every one. Ginny crossed the hall to David's room. She opened the door and found her son sitting up in bed.

"Honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ginny asked moving over to David's bed

"Ohhh mommy, I just had a bad dream." David said, tears still in his eyes.

"It's okay now, mommy's here" Ginny said in a soothing voice and picking her small son up and holding him in her arms.

"I'm sorry I woke you up" David said sounding better now

"It's okay, why don't you tell me what your dream was about?" Ginny asked David

He looked at her and said "It was about those dementors, they took you away from me."

"How do you know about dementors?" Ginny asked surprised

"Uncle Harry told me yesterday. He says there're really scary" David said looking at his hands

"Oh really? Well I think I'll have a little chat with Mister Potter, the next time I see him." Ginny said already thinking of what she was going to say to him.

"Don't be mean mommy, please? I like Uncle Harry." David said taking one of his mother's hands and looking up, in her eyes.

"What? Why would you think I'm mean?" Ginny said looking shocked.

"Err…?" David was realizing he had just said the wrong thing.

"Come on, let's go down to breakfast." Ginny said with a smirk and they both got up and headed down stairs to the kitchen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco could barley sleep that night, all he could think of was finding Ginny and his son. So when he woke up in the morning he felt like a 16 wheeler ran over his head several times in the middle of the night. He crawled slowly out of bed, grabbed a clean towel and headed for the shower.

While the water was washing over his toned body, he was thinking of where to look, I mean she could be anywhere. He could look in Diagon alley or Hogsmeade, but then he thought if they lived there more people would know he had a son, so she must be somewhere not in the city. He finished his shower and waked back to his room, in nothing but a towel. (A/N: mmm! yummy!) He was putting on some clothes when the thought occurred to him.

"I'll go to the Burrow" Draco said to himself "yea, and if she's not there then I can just ask her parents"

Draco was happy with his plan, it must work, it had to work. He was looking around his apartment for something. He looked every where, his room, the kitchen and even the guest room. He had to find it or he wouldn't be going anywhere. Just then he put his hands in his pockets and pulled out what he was looking for, a small silver cell phone. Yes, that's right, Draco has a muggle cell phone, but he uses it only for work. He started dialing a number and it started ring.

"Hello" said a male voice said from the other end

"Hey Ted, it's me, Draco" he said into the cell phone

"Hey, what's going on, you're ten minutes late!" said the man's voice

"Yeah, Ted I can't come into work today, urgent family stuff, my uuhh…grandmother died last night." Draco lied to the man

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" the man sounded sorry

"Yeah, so can I just take this day off?" Draco asked eagerly

"Sure, go ahead I'll see you tomorrow" Ted said

"Thank, I'll never forget this."

"Hope you feel better Drake." The man said and the line was cut off by Draco hanging his phone up and putting it back in his pocket.

Draco works for a small restaurant as a waiter, he doesn't like serving people much, but it gives him something to do during the day. Plus he has made many muggle friends by doing this and they often go out to bars or clubs together. Of course none of them know that he's a wizard.

Draco headed into the kitchen and opened his fridge to find nothing to eat but an old piece of meat and some dried up pudding. So he decided to not have breakfast this morning. He mad sure he had all of his things and then stood in the middle of his living room.

There was a loud crack and he apparated in the front lawn of the Burrow. "Wow" he said looking up at the Weasley house. It was tall and leaning to one side, looking as if it was about to fall over. Draco had never seen this before, he had heard it was an old poor place, but everyone who lived in it were kind and loving people. Draco started walking slowly up to the front door. When he reached it he paused to think that his son was only a few feet away. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. After a few more seconds of silence he knocked. He could hear footsteps in side and then the door opened.

"Hello, can I help you?" Mr. Weasley said looking at Draco with his Hazel eyes and bright red hair.

"Aahh yes, is Ginny Weasley here?" Draco said trying to look over Mr. Weasley's shoulder into the house.

"Yes, she's upstairs; would you like to come in?" Mr. Weasley said eyeing him strangely.

Draco walked through the threshold into what seemed like the den. His eyes were darting from here and there, taking in every detail. He walked further in and was in a kitchen, in which Mrs. Weasley was washing dishes. She didn't notice Draco until Mr. Weasley said something to her

"Molly dear, we have a visitor, to see Ginny" Arthur Weasley said to his wife and she turned and saw Draco.

She was surprised, Draco could tell that. "Uh…welcome, come sit down" she said motioning to a seat at the table. "We have just had breakfast, but if you like I can cook you a plate?"

"No thank you" Draco said as he sat at the table and then Weasley's sat across from him. There was an awkward silence that was soon broken.

"What are you really doing here, Malfoy?" Arthur said his voice rising

"Yes, I know this must be strange, but I came to see Ginny and my son" he said to them

"Well nice of you to turn up now, you could have come five years ago but instead you left!" Mr. Weasley said standing up

"Calm down Arthur, and let's listen to what the boy has to say." Mrs. Weasley said pulling her husband back in his seat.

"Well you see I didn't know I had a son until yesterday, when one of my friends saw him in Diagon Alley and came to tell me" Draco started but was cut off

"Liar, you ran when you found out Ginny was Pregnant!" Mr. Weasley said again

"No, I promise you sir, I never knew, Ginny never told me!" Draco said starting to get angry.

"Ok ok calm down both of you, Ginny will be down in a moment and we can…" Mrs. Weasley stopped as a small blonde haired boy walked into the kitchen. Draco was watching him in amazement.

"Grandma, I heard yelling" the boy said taking no notice of Draco.

_Wow he really does look like a Malfoy, _Draco thought, still watching the boy intently. _I can't believe that I'm so close to my own son._

"It's ok now, did you have a good bath" Mrs. Weasley asked the boy, but David wasn't listening he had just realized that there was a strange man sitting at the table.

"Who is that?" David asked pointing at Draco.

As soon as David asked that question, a red haired woman walked down the stairs into the kitchen. When she saw Draco she stopped dead in her tracks. Draco and Ginny where starting at each other. Her dark brown eyes locked with his empty gray ones. The contact was broken when David said again.

"Who is he?"

A/N: Haha another Cliffie! So tell me if I did ok this time, because I love reviews! Yeah I hope to get another chapter out before next week cause then if I don't ya'll will have to wait 2 weeks! Gasp! Because I have to go to band camp, fun stuff, huh? Oohh and every body better go out and buy the 6th HP book! Cya next chapter!


	4. A Single Tear

Author's Note: Hey everybody! Yeah I know it's been a while since the last chapter but I've been extremely busy! Cause I have Marching Band practice every day of the week, except Wednesdays. And school just started so yeah wow I'm surprised I even had time to write this chapter, but ya'll know how much I luv you guys! So here's the next chapter to my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

**Chapter 4 A Single Tear**

There was a long dead silence between the five of them. No one dared to say a word. David looked angry because they were ignoring him. Ginny and Draco went back to staring into each other eyes and Mr. & Mrs. Weasley were looking anxious to see what was going to happen next.

"Can I talk to you, outside?" Ginny said breaking the silence.

"Sure" Draco said getting up and making his way through the kitchen door with Ginny closely trailing behind him.

When they were outside and the warm, summer air hit there faces, as they walked along the gravel path to the garden. Ginny couldn't believe her old love and father of her son was walking next to her at this very moment. Why had he come back? Is he mad at her for not telling him that he had a son? They walked in silence for what felt like a life time. Both of them not wanting to make the first move, but Ginny had to ask him the one question she had kept to herself since this morning.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she said stopping on the path and turning to face Draco.

"Well, I wanted to see you and I just found out that I have a son" Draco said looking into Ginny big brown eyes, searching for an explanation.

"Why aren't you busy doing Malfoy stuff or something?" Ginny said not taking her eyes away from his.

"What stuff? My parents are dead" Draco said breaking their gaze and continuing to walk down the path

Ginny's mouth dropped, there was another long silence between them "Well I knew about your mother" she said catching up with him "but what happened to your father?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Draco said looking at his feet

"Oh, I'm sorry" Ginny said in a quite voice

"Why didn't you tell me I had a son?" Draco asked changing the subject

Ginny hesitated "Well I…" she was trying to find the right words, to explain her feelings about David. " I was scared, to tell you the truth. I thought that if I told you, you would be angry with me and hurt me or try to take David from me" Ginny's eyes were filling with tears; she couldn't hold her emotions back any longer.

"Ginny, I would never do anything like that to you, why would you think that?" Draco said taking Ginny's shoulders

"I know, it's just…you left me so quickly, I didn't know what to tell you" she said still crying

"Right now, all I want is to make it right with you and get to know my son" Draco said pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry" Ginny said with her face in Draco's chest, she loved how he held her in his arms; it makes her feel so safe.

"It's okay" Draco said giving her one last squeeze before he let her go.

"Well, let's go inside and tell David who you are" Ginny said whipping the tears off her face.

"David huh, I like that name did you pick it out yourself?" Draco said with a smirk

"Yeah, it seemed right at the time, I'm glad you like it." Ginny said with a grin and they headed back for the house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back in the kitchen, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and David were eating breakfast in silence. David was still very confused about who the strange man was, from earlier. David though he recognized him, maybe he was another uncle or something. Well he and mum had been outside for awhile, he wondered what they were doing.

"Grandma, who was that man?" David asked Mrs. Weasley

"He's just an old friend, now eat your eggs." Mrs. Weasley said trying to get the subject off Draco

"But why did he look at mommy like she was an angel? Or a good piece of meat?" David said poking at his eggs with his fork.

"uuhhh….well mommy will tell you when she gets back" Mrs. Weasley said hoping that David would stop asking questions.

"So what are they doing outside?" David asked, apparently Mrs. Weasley's answers didn't satisfy David

"Their just talking, darling." Mrs. Weasley said passing Mr. Weasely the butter for his toast.

"What's his name?" David said and after he asked this there was a long silence between the three of them.

Mr. Weasley had thought that this had gone far enough, he was having a very stressful morning "David that's enough questions for now, they will all be answered in good time, now finish your breakfast, before I throw it away" Mr. Weasley said in a harsh tone.

"Yes, sir" David said looking back at his bacon that was left on his plate.

Just then, the front door opened and Ginny and Draco stepped in the house. They looked a lot more cheerful then when they left. Ginny went over to the table and pulled up a chair for Draco, David was eyeing them closely. When every one was settled and there was another awkward silence, Mrs.Weasley thought it was a good time to make breakfast for Ginny and Draco. Everyone else at the table remained silent until David just had to ask something.

"Mommy, who is that man and why is he in our house?" David said point his little finger at Draco.

"David honey it's not nice to point at people." Ginny said giving him a stern look

David was sick of people ignoring him all morning, he didn't care if it wasn't nice, he just wanted someone to answer his question. So he got out of his chair and walked over to Draco and stood in front of him with his hands on his hips staring straight at Draco. Draco was stunned at the little boy's determination and how much he looked like him. The whole kitchen stopped what they were doing to watch the scene, playing out in front of them. Mrs.Weasley put down her pots and pans, Mr.Weasley looked up from the Daily Prophet and Ginny just watched the two boys she loved stare at each other.

David Spoke first "Who are you?" he asked Draco

"Well…" Draco was searching for the right words to explain everything. "My name is Draco and I knew your Mother a long time ago, and I like her very much."

"So what are you doing here?" David said

"Well I came to see your mother because I missed her" Draco was just beating around the bush at this point, but he knew he would have to tell his son soon.

"Why do you look like me?" David said very sternly

"Well…eeerrrrr…." Draco couldn't bring himself to say it. Ginny thought it was about time for her to interrupt.

"Honey, Draco is your father that's why he's here and why he looks like you" Ginny was waiting for David's reaction

David stood there staring at Draco for quite a while you could tell his brain was processing all the information. "Where have you been?" was all David could say, his voice not so demanding now.

"Well I was away for a while but I'm back now" Draco said as there was another long silence between them.

Then, from out of nowhere David jumps on Draco and wraps his little arms around his neck to give him a hug. This was unexpected; you could hear the small gasp from Mrs.Weasley over by the sink and the rustle of paper from Mr. Weasley.

"I'm glad you're here Daddy." David said still hugging Draco

That was the first time Draco heard anyone call him daddy before. He was happy to hear it at last. "Me too, David" Draco said holding his son close.

Over in the corner of the table, Ginny was watching both of them and you could see a tear running down her cheek.

Author's note: Yeah I know it's shorter then the last one but hey, at least I've added on a little bit! So Plz Review and tell me what you think because I love getting reviews, it makes my day 10 times better! So let me know if I should keep going. Thanks, I appreciate all your support! 


End file.
